Defeated
by Tsuki97
Summary: Yona wants to keep a kitty, but our handsome general doesn't allow. A very short fic. This is my first AnY fanfic. Please read, enjoy and review.-Edited- and -Decided to add scenarios of various characters-
1. Defeated-Hak & Yona

A/N: Hey guys! A small Hak Yona fic please enjoy! Thank you for clicking on this :D Reviews are highly appreciated!

* * *

 **Defeated (Hak & Yona)**

"Can we keep it Hak, please please pleeeeeease?" Yona begged once more. Hak crossed his arms and sighed for the umpteenth time, looking anywhere but her "No".

He knew his beloved princess was using every trick up her sleeve to make him change his mind. Which in other words meant, she was currently giving her best puppy dog eyes to him. Unfortunately, even the unbeatable thunder beast couldn't resist her adorableness.

Yona pouted even more "Hak you meanie! Why can't we keep this little kitty?" Hak sighed again, exasperated "Princess, try to understand. We are traveling around, and constantly being attacked. How can we look after a cat?" he still refused to look directly at her.

"Come on Hak. What about Ao. We're looking after her just fine!" the red head whined, not planning on backing down anytime soon. "One has nothing to do with the other." The former general huffed and turned to leave.

But, Yona still had her trump card left and was ready to use it. She knew her childhood friend's weak spots very well. As soon as Hak took a step "Owwww" he heard Yona cry out. "What is it princess?!" Hak quickly turned around to check on her…. It was his biggest mistake.

As soon as he saw Yona's face, he knew the game was over. Yona looked at him with big teary puppy dog eyes, her lips forming an adorable pout. Hak felt his nerves shaking and his left eye twitched. He took a deep breath and released it slowly "…...Okay fine. You can keep it" he said, finally accepting defeat.

Yona yelled happily and jumped up and down, while her unknown injury remained unknown. "But you're gonna have to look after it yourself." he quickly added to which she nodded repeatedly.

Yona started to coo the kitten in her hands soon after. Hak couldn't help the small smile that found its way to his face. But as soon as Yona hugged the kitten close to her chest, he felt a tinge of jealousy pulling at his heart. He couldn't believe he was jealous of a cat. He shook his head but then noticed the kitty looking at him.

Hak could have sworn the cat was smirking at him.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Bye Bye!


	2. Defeated-Yona & Hak

Hey everyone! Since there was good feedback to the story I decided to add another chapter :D Thank you very much for the reviews and favorites, really appreciate it :) So then read, enjoy and review!

* * *

 **Defeated (Yona & Hak)**

So why was he here again? To keep watch until the princess finished her bath. Then, why was he staring at that stupid cat in front of him.

When Yona came to the lake with Hak, the kitten had followed them. Hak saw it go with Yona, when he stopped behind a few trees. So the kitten must have come back because it didn't like water. But what made the cat decide that it should sit in front of Hak, and stare at him with big eyes?

"Go away. I don't cuddle cats." Hak said looking to the side. The cat took a step closer to him instead. Hak sighed and looked back at the fluffy creature. "Well it does look cute." He mumbled to himself. Those big eyes looking up at him in wonder made him remind of Yona. The thought made Hak crack a small smile as he reached to scratch behind its ear. His smile grew as the cat purred and leaned into his hand more.

Hak didn't notice Yona coming up behind him, while he was playing with the now very happy kitty. Yona gasped softly and beamed happily, seeing Hak play with her kitten. The cat was now on its back purring happily, letting Hak scratch its tummy. Hak chuckled quietly when it flipped from side to side.

Yona's heart sped up a little and a blush formed on her cheeks, seeing Hak's smile. But then her speeding heart felt a little tinge of envy, when Hak scooped the fur ball into his hands gently. Without much thought she automatically walked toward him and snatched the kitty away from his hands.

"P-princess?!" we could safely say that the great general was caught off guard. She quickly turned towards the camp refusing to look at Hak "Let's go back Hak. I'm finished." She said a little too hurriedly. Hak was still a little shaken and staring at Yona's back.

"We'll have to look for a home for him when we get to the next village." She added quietly. Then Hak was even more confused "Huh? But why?". Yona struggled to find an excuse "Aa…well we're traveling around and constantly being attacked. S-so we can't look after it properly." That made a huge tick mark appear on Hak's forehead "Oh, really?!" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes it is! Now let's go!" Yona said stubbornly and took a quick step forward, only to be stopped by Hak's call. "Wait! Princess!" he called standing up fast. "What?!" she yelled a little irritated. Hak looked down, a small pink blush dusting his cheeks "…You're only wearing a towel…"

After that, Hak could have sworn he couldn't distinguish her hair from her body.

* * *

So how was it? Byee Byee guys!


	3. Defeated-Yun & Zeno

Hi guys! Me again! I got another idea XD! Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

 **Defeated (Yun & Zeno)**

"Come now lad, you have to rest some more!" the cheerful voice of the yellow dragon urged a tired looking pretty boy, lightly.

"I already told y-ACHOO- that I'm fine." Yun croaked out stubbornly and went to cut the vegetables for lunch. "But you're siiiiiiiick!" Zeno exclaimed a little too loudly, making Yun's already throbbing head more painful. "Shut up old man! I'm f-ACHOOOO!" Zeno raised an amused eyebrow while Yun puffed out his red cheeks and huffed.

Although Yun refused to accept the fact that he was indeed sick, Zeno was determined to take care of him as others had went to investigate a nearby town. "Zeno will make lunch, little lad! You can leave that to Zeno! Zeno knows how to cook!" Zeno grinned his signature goofy grin and proceeded to push the sick boy towards the tent.

Despite Yun's lack of energy due to the cold, he managed to stop the overenergetic dragon with a horrorstruck expression. "What?! Nonono! I don't want to see everyone food poisoned when I wake up!" He was genuinely scared of something like that happening. "I-I-ACHOOO- can't leave you exotic beasts by yourselves for-fo-ACHOOO-more than 5 minutes! You'll probably kill yourselves! Remember the last t-ACHOO…." He continued to recall all the times they messed up.

Zeno sweatdropped at the truthfulness and smiled at the sweetness of his rant. Yun really cared for them; way more than he cared to admit. No matter how hard the young boy rejected, he really was a mother figure to them. But he was sick now and was going to make it worse if he didn't rest.

Yun was dragging his feet around, frantically mumbling all the work he had left to do. Zeno noticed the heavy breathing and the sweat dripping from his forehead. As Yun's legs gave out and he collapsed suddenly; Zeno was quick to catch him before his head hit the ground.

Zeno's childish nature disappeared into thin air, while he shook his head sighing. "Tsk, tsk. I told you to stay put lad. You always give orders but never follow any eh?" After his drowsiness subsided, Yun blinked rapidly to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Zeno's face. It actually looked…matured? He was giving Yun a soft smile instead of his goofy grin. As in, that loving smile a parent would give to their stubborn child. Maybe the cold was more serious than he thought….

"You always take care of us. But now, let us take care of you. If you worsen your sickness, we have to be without your care for a longer time. So rest. Then hurry up and get better, okay lad?" Since when did Zeno had a fatherly tone?!

Sure, Yun was aware that he knew more than he showed. He has seen Zeno's serious and wise side. But he never was the direct recipient of that shocking change of behavior. This was too much for his sick-self. Yun felt his head spinning "Y-Yeah…O-okay…" with that he was out like a light bulb.

Yun could've sworn that it was all a weird dream.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Open for suggestions! Bye!


End file.
